The Problematic Life Of Three Heroines!
by Eccentriccparawhore
Summary: High school is tough for the three super heroines who have protected The City Of Townsville their whole entire lives. It's a quest through love, romance, true love, hatred, jealousy, betrayal, fighting, and putting a stop to crime. How will The Powerpuff Girls get through all of these feelings going inside their brains? And most of all how will the outcome of their choices be?
1. Authors Note

Hi, its Eccentriccparawhore here. I've written many stories before but were never satisfied with the outcome of them all, so I have studied and worked hard to make this story amazing (okay it might suck, but not as much as my others). I'll do my best to make this story enjoyable to all my readers (if I have any). So this story is based on everyone's favorite Heroines, The Powerpuff Girls. I have loved those three since the first episode "The Whoopass Girls" (haha "whoopass"). I never found myself to actually write a fanfiction about them. I always wrote stories about them as a kid, but they were just stories to me. Nothing else. Now, I really want to express my thoughts and feelings through fanfiction, hey it might sound silly, I completely agree with you, but I don't know, I guess I've just found myself stuck to my fanfiction and wanted to write more and more. I'm going to have to flat out say this, Buttercup is my favorite powerpuff, so I might make her life "more odd" and make hers more "adventurous". I'm not gonna make Bubbles and Blossoms lives boring, theirs are just going to be a tad bit different. I always see Blossom as the main character, but I'd like to see more of Buttercup, because she's just awesome. Well, this concludes my authors note, I might upload the story tomorrow because, laziness has hit me, and its 4:55 AM over here, and yeah. SO BYE FOR NOW LOVERS. 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Me: *blows horn* **_

_**Everyone else: o_O'**_

_**Me: I FINALLY POSTED YOU FOOLS, REJOICE!**_

_**Everyone else: IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! **_

_**Me: NO TIME FOR OUR SHENANIGANS, ONTO THE STORY!**_

_**I don't own any characters, objects, etc. from The PowerPuff Girls, although I really wish I did…..**_

* * *

"What's the point of freaking school anyways?" Buttercups raspy voice echoed throughout the empty hallways. "Who cares? It's Summer Break! No school for three whole months!" Blossoms grapey voice followed along Buttercups, the sound waves going through faster from the rusty lockers, than the atmosphere, itself, because sound travels faster in solid objects than the air! (sorry for the mini science lesson) Bubbles giggled and shut her locker, for good. "And don't forget you two, we'll be high schoolers!" Lastly, Bubbles high pitched tone made it's way, slowly through the lockers, books on the floor, everything. The three heroines smiled at each other. "I wonder how high school is like" Blossom questioned. "Yeah, it sounds so fun, well according to all the high schoolers I've met" Bubbles bragged about her adventures with all kinds of teenagers. "What if they're lying? What if high school is actually hell?" Buttercup asked, her face filled with worry and concern. The brunette, blonde, and redhead each stood frozen stiff. They hadn't truly thought about that. "We'll just have to find out ourselves, and pray for the best" Blossom put into words.

* * *

"Let's go get some ice cream!" Bubbles tried her hardest to change the subject, into a more enthusiastic subject, of course that had food involved. "I'm in" Buttercup raised her hand, with her other hand in her black jean pocket. "Of course, we need to freshen up our minds, and actually have a little fun!" Blossom grinned and grabbed both of her sisters hands, and flew her way out of the hallway, leaving behind nothing but unwanted papers that had fallen out of her pink backpack. The three teens had a lot on their minds, and they were far too afraid to say what it was.

* * *

"Um I'll have… Strawberry with red gummy bears please!" Blossom smiled at the ice scream server, he casually smiled back (because he's used to all the smiles) and took Bubbles order next. "And you blue eyes?" He smiled in a more flirtatious way at Bubbles, but only Blossom and Buttercup noticed. "Oh! can I please have blueberry ice cream with blue and white sprinkles!" Bubbles gleefully beamed with joy. "Of course sweetie" The server winked at her and went to go get her and Blossoms ice cream. "Um… Hello? You still have another customer, so quit slacking off and flirting with my sister and hurry up and take my order!" Buttercup growled at the man. "Oh yeah, whatever. So what do you want?" he said in a rather harsh tone. Buttercup had had enough. "I would like some chocolate you idiot! With lots and lots of chocolate chips! And don't you ever look at my sister the way you just did, or I swear to god, I will rip your stomach open and feed your insides to some stranded pigs!" Buttercup screamed at the ice cream server. All the people set their eyes on the three girls and the ice cream server. "Um…. please excuse her… she's just got a really rotten attitude is all" Blossom waved her hand blissfully as she grabbed Buttercups ice cream from the ice cream man and the three of them flew away in a flash, leaving behind three streaks of red, blue, and green.

* * *

"Buttercup!" Blossom crossed her arms and faced her younger and rebellious sister. "You made us look likes fools!" Blossom gritted out of her pure white teeth. "Yeah! I was really embarrassed!" Bubbles squeaked out loud, as she held on tight to her fully blue decorated Ice Cream. "Look I'm sorry for defending my sister and not permitting a pervert to check her out, I truly am sorry would you please find the mercy to forgive me? I wont ever defend neither of you two again" Buttercup spit out as she took a big lick of her chocolate ice cream. "Buttercup, we don't need your sarcasticness" Blossom uncrossed her arms and put one arm around Buttercup, while the other was holding on to her strawberry ice cream. Bubbles chuckled and put one of her arms around Buttercup, like Blossom her ice cream was on her other hand. "I was actually very happy that you defended me!" Bubbles smiled at her sister.

* * *

The time was now noon, and the three girls were headed home. "I think we've been gone for too long" Blossom worried. "Nah, just on time" Buttercup sighed as she flew into her sister's room. They shared a room, but not beds, but Bubbles was always sleeping with either Blossom or either Buttercup when she had scary dreams. "Girls, is that you?" They heard an echo of The Professors voice make it's way up the stairs and into their room. "Yes Professor!" Bubbles screamed in her highest pitched voice. "Ouch" Blossom and Buttercup both had their fingers in their ears, both shivering from the chills that the high pitched voice had caused. "Yeesh" Buttercup rolled her dark green eyes as she pulled her delicate fingers out of her ears.

* * *

"Okay girls, I'll be back in one week, please do not cause any chaos whatsoever" The Professor announced to his three teenaged heroines. "Yes sir!" Blossom made a salute gesture to her creator. "I'll miss you three dearly, but it's only for one week! I need to make a good presentation for this science convention, please wish me luck!" Professor Utonium hugged Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup. It was now the time for The Professor to go. "Bye Bye! Have a safe trip please!" Bubbles called out to The Professor. "Bye Professor!" The other two waved gracefully. "Bye girls!" Utonium smiled, a marvelous smile to his three not so little creations.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss him" Bubbles sniffed as she felt hot tears fall down her cheek. "Me too" Blossom sighed as she hugged her sister. "You guys aren't the only ones" Buttercup said as she completed the hug. "Well girls, we'll be able to see him in one week! So don't cry!" Blossom grinned cheerfully at her sisters, pointing more towards Bubbles. Buttercup smirked at her younger sister, and Bubbles wiped her tears off her face. "Alright, first let's go do some catching up on some shopping!" Bubbles cheered as she flew off to get changed out of her uniform, into her bubbly clothes. Blossom and Buttercup laughed and went to do the same thing.

* * *

Bubbles was wearing a baby blue short sleeved shirt that had white stars patterned all around it. Her white skirt fluttered as she jumped up and down, casually showing off her excitement, along with her blue hoop earrings. While her white and blue flats were stuck to her feet. Blossom was in a elbow lengthed pink, v-neck shirt. It was plain, with no design on it, and so was her knee length, flowy red skirt. She wore her signature bow, and a pair of red earrings, her feet were protected by red sandals. Buttercup went for her more edgy look. Dark green sleeveless top, with a black vest which had sharp spikes sticking out of her shoulderblades (not literally…. -_-), black shorts and green vans. "Alright, let's be on our way!" Blossom ordered her sisters as she flew out the door. Buttercup and Blossom swiftly followed their eldest sister.

* * *

"Ah, the wonderful and beautiful place filled with thousands and thousands of clothes for; men, women, children, puppy dogs, kitty cats, birdies, anything! Any specie possible! Well not every single specie, there are many of thousands of species that us humans have not one slightest idea about… hmm" Blossom went from excited to her smart self, lost in her own thoughts about her own speech. "Ugh shut up, Blossom. It's called the Mall, where pretty much you can find clothing for normal species or whatever, like the average specie, not like uh you know dolphins? or wait, do malls have stuff for dolphins?" Buttercup ran her hand through her short hair, causing it to part differently. "I don't know, you'd think they would, right? Well what if someone is secretly training a dolphin in their own pool, and they need dolphin food, I bet you could even get food for those cute dolp-" Blossom was cut off by a massive scream of frustration, made by none other than Bubbles. "Shut up! It's summer break for crying out loud! Pretty please don't make my brain explode during my only two month long break!" Bubbles hung like a zombie and stuck out her tongue, expressing her sickness with school. "Alright, Alright" Buttercup stuck out her tongue towards Bubbles way. "Let's just go in and start shopping" Blossom giggled as she walked into the Townsville Mall. The two younger sisters followed along, trying to act casual.

* * *

The Townsville Mall was beautiful. Gorgeous blue and white windows traced along the gigantic walls of the place, like a pattern. The floor was polished with brown wooden blocks, carefully tucked into the floor, and covered with a plastic polish, in which to protect the blocks (I'm not an architecture geek, or whatever). "Wee! The Mall!" Blossom swirled around in graceful circles, landing on Buttercup. "Ow! Do you mind?!" Buttercup caught her sister, before she fell onto the floor and embarrassed herself. "hehe, sorry Buttercup!" Bubbles blushed and pushed herself up. "Hey, where'd Blossom go?" Buttercup kept an eye out for her older sister. "I don't know, let's go look for her!" Bubbles ran to look for Blossom, with a worried expression glued to her face. "Knowing that brainiac, she's probably in a stupid book store, reading some stupid equation book." Buttercup sighed and ran after Bubbles, who was running and searching for Blossom.

* * *

"Right you are Buttercup!" Bubbles pointed at Blossom, who was in a bookstore, reading a "stupid" (according to Buttercup) equation book, her eyes formed hearts and her cheeks were warm and red, as she acknowledged herself into the wonderful world, of math. "Of course, why would I ever be wrong about Blossom? I know her best" Buttercup crossed her arms in pride. "Blossom we were looking for you!" Bubbles cried out to Blossom. Blossom arose from her fantasy about math and looked at Bubbles. "Oops, sorry Bubbles, I got caught up in this marvelous book!" Blossom enthusiastically said, as she hugged her book. Buttercup sighed and Bubbles snickered. "Ahhhhhhh!" A random citizen of Townsville screamed girlishly (fact: it was a dude). "Huh?" Buttercup turned around and her eyes went wide open, so did Bubbles and Blossoms eyes. It was the three rowdiest boys ever, the roughest boys ever. The Rowdyruff Boys. "Ehh? What are you three doing here?" Bubbles dramatically pointed directly at them. "What are we doing here? Well you know, sometimes we wonder the same thing, but then we remember that we want to destroy the world!" Brick, the alarming leader laughed at his rather stupid little joke. His brothers managed to laugh with him. "Haha! Yeah! And you'll regret ever being mean to us!" Boomer, the naive yet annoying youngest rowdyruff obnoxiously stuck out his tongue and spit out all the saliva he could produce. "Ew! Yucky!" Bubbles backed off and held on tight to her stomach. "Don't let these dumb brains get to you!" Blossom called out to her sisters, but more to Bubbles, who was groaning with disgust at the gross sight. Blossom was determined to win.

* * *

"You guys are just pathetic lunatics looking for a fight, that you'll never win!" Buttercup crossed her arms. "Bleh, what makes you think you can talk dirty about us?" Butch, the destructible, toxic, most feared Rowdyruff crossed his eyes and also stuck his town out. "You wussies are just a bunch of stupid girls, being stupid in your stupid clothes and your stupid powers! Stupid!" Brick was at a lost of words, but didn't stop from insulting the girls. "Ugh! You don't even know what to say!, if you're going to be a leader, the least you could do is actually have a speech prepared at all times, like me for a good example! I'm always prepared, no matter what. Like whenever you ignorant little flies are attacking Townsvi-" Blossom was massively cut off. A trash can was headed her way, but Buttercup had kicked the trash can away, while Bubbles grabbed Blossom and moved her out of the way. "Hey! You sickos! That was a jerk move!" Blossom planted a fist in the air as she was preparing herself to beat the crap out of them. "Awww! Is little Miss leader girl gonna cry? Just because we threw a trash can at her? She shouldn't be, because the trash is where she belongs!" Brick mocked Blossom, with every chance he could get. "You idiot, nobody dares says those kinds of things to Blossom. Those jerks like you don't know all the struggles she goes through every day, I know. She gets stressed so much, she's used to it. And the worst part, is that it's all for me and Bubbles, and The Professor. She's already busy with being the smartest student and school, and keeping a perfect grade for every damn class. And she still manages to get a job at the library and come home with money and food. What would we do without Blossom? I mean, yeah we're the powerpuff girls, but without our trusty and perfect leader, we are nothing. Nothing. So don't ever treat my Blossom with that kind of respect! You're respect for her is trash! And you better fix it, before I swear to god, I'll fix it for you" Buttercups hair covered her face as she said all those words, finally releasing all the words she meant to say, now it was time to release her anger.

* * *

The boys laughed, probably harder than they have ever. "HA! You dumb little Buttercup! You're so useless! Stop making me laugh!" Butch pointed at her and had tears of laughter in his eyes. Buttercup snapped and lost her self control. "YOU ASSHOLES!" Buttercup flew directly at The RowdyRuff Boys. Punching Brick in the gut, Kicking Boomer in the chest, and Biting Butch in the arm (if you see Buttercups teeth those things are sharper than the a freaking knife). The three boys yelped in pain, causing them three to fall onto the floor, surprised at Buttercups actions. Blossom and Bubbles ran up to Buttercup, they each gave her a gigantic hug, with love. "Oh Buttercup, you always are the sweetest!" Blossom cried into Buttercups shoulder. "I-I-I I'm not sweet!" Buttercup blushed and looked away. Bubbles laughed peacefully and looked over at the three jerk faces (lol). "Serves you right, for talking about my oldest sister, who's a gigantic part of my life!" Bubbles said as she stepped on the three of them, using them as stairs.

* * *

"Thanks Buttercup, for everything" Blossom and Bubbles hugged their sister. "No problem, you guys are my everything" Buttercup laughed, and ran a hand through her short, raven hair. The three super heroines walked home, in a steady pace, laughing and smiling.

* * *

_Alright! That's a wrap! and that was some terrible writing! _

**Audience: BOOO IT SUCKED INDEED!**

_You guys are such a disgraceful audience, be gone, fools._

**Audience: WE WON'T LEAVE UNTIL YOU GIVE US BACK OUR MONEY!**

_GET OUT._

* * *

_Anyways, thanks for reading my sucky story. I'll upload a second chapter once I can. FYI I'm writing all this during school, do you know how difficult it is to not get detention in this freaking school. Anyways, until next time! _


End file.
